


Stealing Kisses

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Brendon asks breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for Porn Battle XI, prompt _bus_.

Brendon stumbles onto the bus, giggling. Spencer follows him only marginally more graceful. "Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Brendon asks breathlessly. He's already tugging on Spencer's shirt, simultaneously trying to get Spencer naked and into the back lounge. Only the back lounge has a lock. And more importantly, they're currently the only people in their bus, and the party has basically just started, so neither Ryan nor Jon will come back for at least another hour. Spencer hasn't seen either of them since they went over to the bar, so he thinks they're enjoying themselves there. It's the perfect opportunity to have sex with your boyfriend without your oversensitive bandmates complaining and saying stuff like: "I have to _sit_ on that couch."

"I don't know," Spencer says. It comes out a big mangled, because Brendon has managed to get his shirt half over his head. "But I don't fucking care." He pulls the shirt of his head. "I don't care if tomorrow everyone smirks as us and asks us whether we had a good night. I don't give a fucking damn."

Brendon swallows audibly, and he's looking at Spencer with wild, dark eyes. "Okay," he says, his voice low and rough. Then he waits for a moment, grins and asks: "Are we going to have a good night?"

"The best," Spencer promises him. He keeps them moving towards the back lounge. The door is closed, which is weird because Spencer could have sworn that it was open, when they left. He drops his hand to doorknob and is about to open it, when someone moans. Someone inside the back lounge. Someone who sounds suspiciously like ...

"That's Ryan, isn't it," Brendon says, frowning. There was a point in Spencer's life when he didn't know how his friends sounded when they came, but that was many tours ago.

"Yeah," he says. "We need to regroup." Spencer's skin is thrumming with need and want. He's hard in his jeans and Brendon's wild-eyed look and the way he keeps touching Spencer, like he needs Spencer to ground him, indicates that he, too, doesn't want to call a rain check. At this point Spencer's not sure whether a rain check is even possible.

Spencer considers their bunks for a moments, but even snuggling with Brendon is difficult enough, and actual sex would probably means that one of them would lose an eye. "Okay, back to the front lounge," he says and pushes Brendon back. If they get the couch dirty, there'll be hell to pay, but Spencer would just really like to make out with his boyfriend right the fuck now, thank you.

They're at the connecting door, which is still standing wide open, when they hear the bus door open. Spencer quickly pulls the door closed. On the other side, someone is walking around, then the TV is switched on. Only seconds later, they hear Jon talk. "Hey, baby, it's me. Yeah, I ditched the other guys at the party. So ..."

Brendon leans against Spencer and whines quietly. "Fuck, Spencer, I want-"

Spencer muffles him, his hand fitting neatly over Brendon's mouth. "Be quiet," he whispers. They can still hear Jon talking and the muffled sex sounds from the back lounge. You can hear everything on the bus.

That's the moment when Spencer gets an idea. He's not sure whether it's his best or worst one. "Be quiet," he repeats. "Don't make a sound. Don't let them hear us."

Brendon nods, startled. When Spencer drops to his knees, he groans. Spencer pinches him viciously in his hip. "Quiet," he whispers. Brendon puts his fist into his mouth, and when Spencer opens Brendon's jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to mid-thigh, he's almost silent. Spencer's pretty proud of him. Brendon is vocal, and it's something Spencer loves about him. But this, having Brendon be quiet, gives Spencer a thrill.

Brendon's fully hard, his cock flushed and leaking already. Spencer, without any further ado, takes him into his mouth, fisting the base of his cock. Brendon grips Spencer's hair so tightly it hurts, but he's quiet.

Spencer loves sucking cock. That is a fact he has known for many, many years and something that Brendon appreciates. A lot. He likes the immediacy of it, the weight of someone's cock on his tongue. Normally he puts all his tricks to use to get his partner to scream. Now he is working without auditory input and it just feels so much more intense.

Spencer's taking Brendon in deep, because he can. He likes deep-throating, the way he can feel it the next morning, and he knows it drives Brendon crazy. He can feel Brendon tensing up, the muscles in his stomach and thighs tight and flexing. Brendon is perfectly quiet, only a few whimpers escaping now and then.

Brendon's getting close. His legs are shaking, and he's almost bent in half over Spencer. Spencer pulls off and presses a kiss against Brendon's hip. "I'm proud of you," he says and, fuck, his voice already sounds wrecked and he feels awesome, "for keeping so quiet."

Brendon breathes fast and he nods. Spencer sucks on his index finger before taking Brendon in again. He pushes against that spot just behind Brendon's balls. Brendon shudders and bucks up against Spencer. Spencer jacks him with his other hand, still rubbing that spot, and only Brendon's hand tightening painfully in his hair warns him. He swallows anyway.

"Oh god," Brendon whispers, when Spencer stands up. "Fuck." He pulls down Spencer for a kiss. "Just give me a second, then I'll," he waves at their groins, "just a second."

Spencer shakes his head. "You can't," he whispers. "Your voice."

Brendon's face clearly says _fuck my voice and fuck Ryan Ross interfering with my sex life with his stupid opinions_ , but Spencer kisses him. "You don't have to." Personally, he doesn't think it would be worth the bother. He thinks he might be able to come if Brendon just looks at him. Brendon sighs, then he pops open the button on Spencer's jeans.

"I feel like we're teenagers in high school," he whispers into Spencer's ear. "Sneaking away for a few moments of privacy. Stealing kisses when nobody's looking."

Brendon sounds sad; Spencer has to kiss him. They both figured touring would be easier, but except for a few hotel nights they hadn't managed to get more than a few minutes to themselves. Spencer has gotten so used to touching Brendon, not even having sex with him, just sharing his space with Brendon, that he feels stretched thin when he can't be close to Brendon. This is the first attempt at privacy in a solid week, and he knows that Brendon's been going through the same withdrawal.

"One more month," Spencer whispers. "Then the tour's over and we're back home."

Brendon sighs. "I know." He worms his hand inside Spencer's jeans, fisting him roughly. The angle's not perfect, but Spencer doesn't care. He's all riled up and he thinks like he'll explode if he doesn't come soon.

"You have to be quiet, too," Brendon whispers into his ear. Spencer bites his lip and presses closer to Brendon. It won't take long, he can already feel the familiar build-up. Brendon speeds up his hand.

Spencer doesn't come quietly. He muffles his shout, presses his mouth against Brendon's hair, but it's still audible. For a moment everything but Brendon holding him up falls away, and Spencer couldn't care less.

Brendon giggles at him. "I won," he says, and Spencer groans.

"This wasn't a competition," he says. "You didn't win, and I didn't lose." He straightens up and pulls Brendon towards his bunk. Brendon's prone to leaving all sort of random knickknacks in his bunk, until he goes to bed and then just roughly shoves everything towards the bottom. Spencer makes a point of keeping his bunk as clean as can be.

"It could be," Brendon says. He shrugs out of his shirt, lets his jeans fall down completely. "And I get to ask for something."

"What?" Spencer asks, while he undresses. His mind is running through a few options, and he gets goose bumps. He isn't so adverse to letting Brendon win this one anymore. He'd like to know what Brendon will ask for, what he thinks he can't get any other way.

"You'll see," is all Brendon says. He pushes Spencer towards his bunk. "But now, cuddling?"

Spencer climbs in. "Okay," he says and finds himself with one armful of warm, relaxed and cuddly Brendon. "Good night," he whispers. Brendon sighs and squeezes Spencer tightly. "'night," he mumbles, already half-asleep. Spencer falls asleep listening to Brendon's steady heart beat.


End file.
